Thanksgiving Reborn
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Tsuna spends Thanksgiving with both of his families. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


Life in the Sawada household was livelier than normal. Today was a big day and everyone was up and about getting stuff ready. Everyone was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner and Nana was busy cooking the turkey and stuffing. Iemitsu was keeping Lambo and Ipin busy by letting them help set the yard up with tables, chairs and decorations. Tsuna was busy running through the house to finish up any last minute cleaning before people got there under Reborn's strict supervision and Bianchi's harsh remarks about being useless.

Tsuna had just finished cleaning when the doorbell rang. Tsuna rushed to the door and opened it revealing their first guests. Yamamoto and his dad and mom who had just returned from the U.S. after her business trip finished. Gokudera was standing next to Yamamoto not looking happy about it at all.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled when the door opened. "Hope we aren't too early."

"Not at all." Tsuna said standing back to let them in.

"We brought some sushi." Yamamoto laughed. "Even though it's not traditional mom insisted on bringing a dish."

"Do you mind if I just take into the kitchen." Yamamoto's mom asked kindly. "I know where it is."

"Oh sure." Tsuna said allowing her and Tsuyoshi to pass by him and into the kitchen.

"We met Gokudera on the way here and decided to come together." Yamamoto explained as they went up to Tsuna's room.

"Who decided?" Gokudera growled. "I didn't have a say."

"Now now." Yamamoto said easily. "We were both heading the same way and my mom wanted to meet you."

"Yeah yeah." Gokudera mumbled. "Thank you Juudaime for allowing us to spend this holiday with you and your family."

"You are part of this family." Reborn said jumping in through the window. "As such you should be here."

"Thank you Reborn." Yamamoto said smiling. "Let's go see if anyone else showed up and if your mom needs any help."

"Yeah." Tsuna said walking back out of the room. When they got into the kitchen they saw Hibari, Ryohei, Kyoko, Basil, and Haru standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Hibari." Yamamoto said looking somewhat shocked. "I didn't think you'd come to something like this."

"Shut up." Hibari growled walking over and leaning against the wall next to Tsuna. "I'm here to see the baby."

"Tsuna!" Haru said blushing. "Thank you for letting me come over."

"Yeah to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled accidentally bumping into Basil. "Oh sorry."

"That's alright." Basil said moving over slightly. "Is anyone else coming Sawada-dono?"

"Dino is supposed to come." Tsuna said thinking. "And Mukuro and Chrome and Ken and Chikusa. But I think that's it."

"They're coming!" Gokudera said in alarm.

"Of course we are." Mukuro's voice said behind Gokudera. Everyone turned as they walked into the kitchen. "We're part of this family too apparently."

"Of course you are." Nana said happily. "Everything's done now we just need to wait for Dino."

"I'm already here." Dino said hugging Tsuna. "Sorry for taking so long to get here."

"Well now that everyone's here let's move this outside." Iemitsu said holding Lambo and Ipin. "It's a little crowded in here."

"Yeah!" Yamamoto and Ryohei said together. Basil and Kyoko laughed as they followed everyone outside.

"Meat heads." Gokudera muttered stuttering when he saw Bianchi. But thankfully she was wearing sunglasses so he didn't collapse.

"Alright everyone eat up." Nana smiled clapping. "There's more than enough."

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said getting their plates full of food.

"I'm so happy we can spend Thanksgiving together." Yamamoto said. "It's a lot of fun spending it with your family and friends. I hope we can do this next year too."

"Yeah." Gokudera agreed. "Hopefully we will be able."

"You never know what will happen next year." Iemitsu said walking up to them. "You don't know if you all will be able to be together next year so make sure you enjoy this one to the fullest."

He was right. Tsuna thought, you never knew what was going to happen tomorrow let alone a year from now. So we should enjoy this year like it was the last.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Everyone shouted laughing. Everyone was having fun and playing games. Today was going to be fun spending it with family and friends. This is how everyone should be. Happy.

* * *

_Me: Happy Thanksgiving everyone hope you have a blast and can spend it with those you love. Have a great day. __**Later ;P**_


End file.
